Old Friends
by Franny Moon
Summary: ((Tsubasa reserVOIR chrOnicles)) A young and frightened Yukito is brought to the Kingdom of Clow to display his magical abilities in front of King Fujitaka. Young Prince Toya immediatly feels drawn to the boy and things start for there.TxY pre-slash(shoun


This is for Stacy Janice Elton because she adores Toya and Yuki and also because she still means so much to me even if we seem to be drifting apart. ;-; (It's something like the tenth story I dedicate to you Stace-tace ;;;) I hope you will read it and tell me what you think, your opinion is always of great importance to me.  
  
"Yukito, I told you that when we're alone you can drop the formalities. To the public we may be King and High Priest... But when the job is over, we're just old friends." –Toya, Tsubasa ReserVOIR chronicles, tome 1  
  
-OLD FRIENDS-  
  
by Franny Moon  
  
The boy was like nothing the king had ever seen. He was too thin and to small for his age. The expression on his pale face was one of nervousness, anxiousness. Fear. He was roughly pushed in the middle of the room by a dark figure and he let out a strangled cry as he ungraciously stumbled forward. He stood up, blushing slightly, he frantically looked around this room full of strangers, seeking for comfort in something, someone, anyone. He set to work dejectedly when he found none and it pained the King that the boy did not dare a look in his direction for he'd have smiled gently, reassuringly.  
  
As the boy closed his eyes and spread his arms wide open in preparation, the King quietly called for his son who stepped into the room and was instantly awed by the boy's performance.  
  
Waves of magic coursed through the room, emanating from the small body.  
  
"Sugoi!" the prince murmured to his father.  
  
A strong wind began to circle the strange boy, ruffling his pale hair.  
  
"Sugoi! Sugoi! Sugoi!"  
  
The wind suddenly began to blow harder and it seemed to slip out of the pale-haired boy's control as he plummeted to the ground with a gasp. A tear had slipped down his cheek even before he collapsed. Visibly shaken, he looked down at his hands and he began to sob, his whole body quaking violently.  
  
Various orders were shouted at him from many dark figures.  
  
"Get Up!"  
  
"Try again!"  
  
"Stop acting so childishly and get back to work!"  
  
"You failure! The King is looking at you, do something!"  
  
The young prince frowned and looked at his dad.  
  
"Otousan! Why is he crying?"  
  
King Fujitaka looked down at his twelve years old son and smiled fondly.  
  
"Because he's frightened." He simply answered, knowing this wouldn't calm Toya's curiosity.  
  
"Why is he frightened?"  
  
The king set his eyes on the sobbing form and a hint of sadness tinted his eyes.  
  
"Haven't you seen what he was brought here for?"  
  
"Of course Otousan! Of course I saw! His powers are awesome! Such magical abilities are remarkable! How can he be frightened?"  
  
"He doesn't understand his power yet. He doesn't know how to control it, he doesn't know where it comes from, he doesn't how to use it... he doesn't know anything about it. It comes from him and he doesn't know what it is... wouldn't you be frightened?"  
  
Toya frowned as two dark figures dragged the crying boy away.  
  
"Otousan... Who are they?"  
  
"They're the ones who brought him here. This child wasn't raised in our country. Everybody in our country is nice, but in other countries, some people can be less than pleasant. That's probably why he's so frightened, Toya. No one ever explained this power to him. He must think he's abnormal."  
  
Toya's frown deepened and he looked up into his father's eyes, a palpable determination set into his stare.  
  
"Then I don't want him to go back to where he was before. I absolutely don't want him to leave the country of Clow!"  
  
King Fujitaka smiled proudly. His son proved once more his incredible maturity.  
  
"These people brought him here because they read in prophecies that this boy could become a very important counsellor to the king of this country."  
  
"I don't care if they brought him here because of some rubbish! Otousan, I want him to stay!" he said stubbornly.  
  
Fujitaka chuckled.  
  
"I myself believe in these prophecies, for they predicted that Sonomi-san would be of very high importance in your mother's and my opinion."  
  
"Sonomi-san, the high priestess?"  
  
"Hai, she was brought in the land of Clow when she was about your age, by people very much alike the people who brought the boy here today."  
  
"Sonomi-san has always been a lot of fun." Said Toya, grinning. He liked the lady and considered her like an aunt. Toya's eyes suddenly widened. "That's from where the boy's powers seemed familiar to me! He has the same power as Sonomi-san!"  
  
The king marvelled at his son's cleverness.  
  
"You are quite right, Toya."  
  
The boy's frown returned.  
  
"But if Sonomi-san was destined to be your and 'kaa-san's high priestess, who is this king this boy is supposed to be so closely linked to?"  
  
Fujitaka raised an eyebrow at his son. The change on Toya's face was evident when realization sank in.  
  
He blushed and smiled.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
He looked down.  
  
"So he can stay, then, right 'tousan? He can stay and he will be my friend and he will learn to understand his power and he will stop crying every time he uses it! He will become my high priest, won't he?" said the prince with growing enthusiasm.  
  
"Indeed, Toya, indeed. Now, I'm sure you'd like to pay the boy a visit, ne?"  
  
Toya all but bounced.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Fujitaka smiled softly and said:  
  
"I'll go join your mother now, we wouldn't want her to get lonely, wouldn't we?"  
  
"She's not alone, she's got Sakura."  
  
"I'm afraid Sakura was introduced to a new friend today and preferred him to your mother."  
  
"Him! For heaven's sake, Otousan! She's way too young for that!"  
  
Fujitaka laughed out loud at his son's protectiveness and ruffled his dark hair.  
  
"Go Toya, see you tonight for dinner."  
  
Toya's smile returned and he made to run out of the room but he suddenly stopped.  
  
"Otousan, one last thing?"  
  
"Yes, son?"  
  
"What's the boy's name?"  
  
"Yukito. Tsukishiro Yukito."  
  
(A/N) : My first Tsubasa reservoir Chronicles fanfiction =n.n= and of course it's about my lovelies! squashes Yuki plushie and To-Ya plushie together Aren't the two of them the cutest couple?? so cute!! Now it would be very kind of you to review and tell me if I should make a long story out of this... please?? 


End file.
